Close Your Eyes
by Kittensbreath
Summary: Maxwell- "That's an awful lot of toppings you've got there. Don't you need something to put all that on?"  Niles- "I've got something in my room."  What happens in Yenta's Letters when Niles goes back upstairs with all those yummy ingredients!


_Author's Note: I claim no ownership over the great contribution to life that is "The Nanny". If I did, everything would be C.C. and Niles and nothing else, and it would be so great. Anyway, here's my first ever M rated story. Eeeeek! Hope you guys will enjoy it!_

**Close Your Eyes.**

Niles clambers back up the kitchen stairs, his hands filled with a multitude of jars and bottles. He shifts the objects in his arms and reaches a hand out to grasp the doorknob connected to his bedroom door. His dominant hand rests there on the brass for a moment as he remembers what had just happened downstairs.

He had been caught by his employer and the feisty brunette. There he was, sauntering through the kitchen singing "I'm too sexy for my bagel-cutter" when he noticed them. Nonetheless, he had continued to pile the necessary ingredients from the fridge and into his arms. He was about to make his way up the stairs when Maxwell stopped him.

"You've got an awful lot of toppings there. Don't you need something to put all that on?" His boss asks him, pointing at the nuts and whipped cream canister.

Niles avoided his eyes and replied "I've got something in my room." and hurried away, grabbing a couple of napkins in his wake.

_I've got something in my room._ He smirks and turns the knob slowly. He pushes open the door and his breath catches in his base of his throat.

The blonde beauty in his bed was breathtaking. Her hair was tousled and sprawled out on his pillow. _My pillow_ he thought. _My C.C._ She moved, and soon, just like her hair was only seconds ago, she was splayed out on his bed; stomach down and tangled in his white sheets. She props her head up between her fists and smoothly speaks to him.

"What have you got there, Butler Boy?"

He moves to the side of the bed and places everything on his side table. "You'll just have to wait and see, my pet."

Niles stares at her longingly. Her hair is shining in the flickering ambiance of the tea-lights that graced his modest furniture. The flames dance and cast shadows around her eyes and mouth and down between the angles on her shoulder blades. She moves to sit up, cradling the bed sheets around her. They drip around her waist like the vestments of a Greek Goddess. She brings a delicate hand up to cradle the man's cheek and places a light kiss on the corner of his mouth, drawing a lopsided smile from him. He runs a hand along her arm, tracing her ethereal skin with his fingertips. She leans into her love and leaves a kiss behind his ear, then moving on to trail kisses along his neck.

"Woman..." he growls.

C.C. moves back to look at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. A smirk creeps onto her features as she lets out a sultry laugh.

"Close your eyes." he mutters.

She leans in and croons, "How do I know I can trust you?"

He merely glares at her and she straightens up, willfully closing her eyes with a smile. Niles emits a throaty chuckle and places a kiss on each of her eyelids. She lets out a soft sigh, so quiet he would have surely missed the beautiful symphony had he not been less than a centimeter away from her sweet mouth.

"Good, girl." he mutters, careful not to call her a dog too directly. Now wasn't the time for their banter.

He gently leans her back onto the bed. Reaching over to the side table, he grabs the jar of chocolate sauce and deftly unscrews its lid. He dips a finger into the treat and swipes a long stripe down C.C.'s neck and sternum. She gasps and opens her eyes, shocked from the sting of the cold sauce.

"Close your eyes, witch!" he bellows. "Pretend one of your crone-sisters has the eye for tonight."

She haughtily laughs at his allusion._ God, he's so clever. This life is truly cruel when he's the butler to a such a naive and dense, albeit successful producer. It's a world gone mad._

C.C. is drawn from her thoughts when she feels the domestic's tongue glide down her throat; his actions quickly pulling her from her head and back into this present world of so much love and passion._ I'm so happy to finally be his._

Niles smirks at the moans stifled in her vocal cords. He plunges his finger back into the chocolate and swirls it around a bare nipple that immediately stiffens upon contact. He laughs under his breath and blows cold air onto the chocolatey peak. The woman lying beneath him shivers and opens her mouth a bit.

"You're driving me wild." she sighs.

"What else is new?"

Niles draws the chocolate-covered nipple into his mouth, twirling his tongue over the bud. He sucks and nips at the peak, eliciting long and drawn out groans from C.C.'s lips. He drips some chocolate over the neglected twin nipple and rips open the pack of chopped nuts, sending small amounts flying around his room. He sprinkles some into the chocolate on her body and begins kissing his way across her body. He reaches the dessert spread on her left breast and begins his feast. Her fingers thread into his sandy hair as he commences his assault on her other nipple. He licks away every trace of saccharine from her bosom as her brow furrows and her eyelids squeeze into slits. C.C. arches her body into his mouth as her hands reach down to fumble with the tie of his robe.

"Anxious are we?" he mumbles, refusing to back away from her beautiful skin. "I've only just begun my slow torture."

He reaches a hand up to roughly pinch C.C.'s nipple, drawing a low moan from her, then he moves away to shrug out of his robe. Whimpering from the sudden loss of contact, the woman asks him, "Niles, may I please open my eyes? I need to see you." The air around her was growing colder with the passing of each second that he was apart from her.

"Very well. You usually get what you want. Don't you, Babcock?" He jabs, running a hand through his hair.

She merely smirks and opens her blue orbs to take in the handsome sight before her. His chest was bare and she followed the sinews down until she met the waistband of his dark green pajama pants. _He's so devilishly sexy. And now he is mine._ C.C. rises from the mattress to stand next to Niles. She runs her hands along his strong chest and playfully tugs at the tufts of curly hair that grace his torso. She plants kisses on his shoulders and up to his collarbone, making her way to his neck and earlobe. She pauses there to whisper to him.

"Niles, where do we go from here?"

"Well, I say we crawl back into bed. Unless, of course, you'd prefer to do it standing?" he playfully retorts, wrapping his capable arms around her bare waist, closing every inch of space between them.

C.C. smiled against his neck. "Not what I meant, Lemon Bowl Fresh."

He grips her shoulders and pulls back to meet her gaze. _My god, her eyes are stunning._ He studies her irises carefully. There in the candlelight, he could still make out depths of her ocean blue eyes. The color was pure and he was positive that he could become very lost in them if he stared too long. Throughout the decades of knowing her, he was progressively becoming more and more lost at sea in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Let's not discuss it now." he states.

C.C. couldn't quite name the range of emotions that were present in his eyes. They were an icy blue with a few flecks of gray in the left. If she peered long enough, she could find traces of green and honey brown. His eyes were clouded with desire, and perhaps even concern. Deep within his eyes, she found a great capacity for love and nurture. If love was a physical and tangible object, it would be his eyes. Eventually, she found herself nodding in response to him.

Their lips meet in a furiously passionate kiss. Niles was pouring his emotions into her mouth, which moaned against his. C.C. takes a few steps forward until she had tactfully pushed him against the bedroom door. She moves her hands downward to toy with the band of his pajamas.

"Impatient, are we?" he smirks.

"What can I say? I enjoy playing with the help..." she retorts and breathes a sultry laugh against his neck.

Within a fraction of a second after the words slipped from her mouth, Niles had forcefully backed the socialite against the sturdy door with a growl. C.C. lets out a startled gasp at his movements. _He's so sexy. Why on earth did I deny this for so long?_ He swiftly picks her up, grabbing her soundly by the hips while her longs legs wrapped around his waist. He attacks her neck with a multitude of licks and bites. The seductive sounds erupting from her mouth only served to turn him on more. He kisses his way down her chest and along her breasts, readily avoiding any contact with her aching nipples.

"Well, if this is only a game to you, I suppose we can throw in the cards for today..." he states matter-of-factly, letting one of his hands dance along the contours of her breasts.

"Stop now and you're dead, Dust Mop." she snips, her voice raised slightly.

Niles turns to throw the woman down onto his bed. C.C. reaches out to wrangle him down into the sheets with her. She settles down on top of Niles and pins his arms down onto the bed around them.

"Close your eyes." she commands, and he immediately obeys.

C.C. shakes the can of whipped cream and sprays a mound of fluff on the curve of his neck. He groans as she licks the cream away. She continues on, licking whipped cream from various parts of his body, his chest, his neck. She moves away to pull down his pajama bottoms. Niles kicks the material from his ankles and dunks a finger into the chocolate sauce. He offers the treat to C.C. who languidly sucks it from his finger. _My god, she has no idea what she does to me._ Niles pulls the blonde down towards him and carefully rolls them over, so he was soon pushing his weight down onto her below.

"That's no fair, Niles. You're cheating." C.C. cries as he kisses down her body, licking the skin of her stomach.

"Servants don't play nice." he nips at her thighs and runs his hands along her calves.

Niles smoothly positions himself between her legs. He plants hot kisses on her inner thighs and C.C. was soon writhing in anticipation. His fingers playing with the ever-soft skin of her legs.

"Niles...please..." she aches for him. _I'll dream of her moaning that for the rest of my life._

Niles slowly extracts his tongue to taste her. He runs it teasingly along her slit, making her moan heavily. He softly laps at her outer lips, taking in every inch of her. He reaches a hand up to roll a stiff nipple around in his fingers, making his beauty moan throatily. His mouth moves further up to suck on her clit. C.C. lets out a stifled scream and arches her back in pleasure. He dips his tongue into her as his free thumb began to roughly circle her clit.

C.C. could hardly handle his method of seduction. She was growing warm from the inside out and she was soon aching for something more. She draws her knees further apart in an attempt for him to taste even more of her. C.C. places a palm over the hand that Niles is using to assault her nipple, intertwining their fingers. She feels as if would die, and if this is what dying was like, then she could hardly wait.

Niles had moved way, yet again, making C.C. groan in frustration. The man smirks at her and cradles the canister of whipped cream.

"Niles, you will be the death of me."

"What an honor." he quips, wondering if she had noticed the shudder that ran along his spine.

He leans down to dress her with whipped cream, placing a cherry where her clit would be. He graciously devours her, making C.C. cry out. Ever the skilled and thorough cleaner, he sucks away at her lips, leaving C.C. panting beneath him. He grabs the cherry between his teeth and presses it against her clit, moving it around in deep circles, making her groan. He leans up and offers her the cherry with his mouth.

C.C. had broken out into a sweat due to his ministrations. Her skin is covered in a sheen layer of moisture, and the fine hair around her forehead is damp and sticking to her face. She accepts the cherry, covered with remnants of whipped cream, and chews it hungry while staring into the eyes of her impressive lover. She pulls Niles against her and kisses him. She presses her body against his while he deepens their kiss. Their tongues dance a passionate tango as C.C. fights him, eventually switching their positions once again.

"You are really something else, witch." Niles kisses her swollen lips.

She yanks down his boxers while trailing kisses down his chest and stomach. She pauses, inches away from his stiff member. Slowly and torturously, her tongue slips from her mouth and runs along his shaft. Niles emits a low and drawn-out growl that makes C.C. tremble. He leans his head back into his pillow and tangles his fingers into C.C.'s golden hair as she continues teasing him. After moments of planting kisses and licks along his length and tracing her fingers along the underside, she finally takes him into her mouth. Niles moans and sits up, needing desperately to look at his goddess. Seeing her down there is making his head spin. Her lips are bruised and a beautiful deep red color. And there, deep within her stunning mouth was him.

Niles falls back against the pillow and pulls one of C.C.'s hands to his mouth. He kisses each knuckle and fingertip carefully as she continues to pleasure him with her mouth. Her blonde locks fall around his thighs and hips, tickling him and further arousing him. He gives her hand a tug, prompting her to stop her actions and gaze up at him. Her eyes widen when she finds that his have darken greatly with desire. _There is something else there_, she notices._ A hunger of some sort._ A great shudder overtakes her, beginning deep within her chest and traveling down to her toes and up through the top of her head. The hair stands up on the back on her neck.

"C.C." he groans softly, "I give up." He pauses for a moment, shaking his head, "I need you."

With that, she quickly moves over him and allows her lover to slide into her. C.C. sighs and hears Niles render a sound that she's never heard come from him before.

"God, you're so wet." he leans up to kiss the valley of her breasts. "Absolutely perfect."

C.C. blushes at his compliments. _This is going to take some getting used to._ She hardly minded the fact that the pair ran so hot and cold each day. The hots were too steamy to even notice the cold. Niles sucks a spot on her neck as she rides him slowly. He nips at the sensitive skin of her throat while meeting each of her thrusts with a push of his own hips. His hands travel down her body and land on her thighs where he leaves them, his nails plunging into her skin. Niles' reaction is to close his eyes from the immense pleasure he was receiving, but he fights the urge. He can't bare to take his eyes off of this display for one second. Her breasts are bouncing along with the ravishing tempo they have created. Her cheeks are flushed a beautiful rosy color and he realizes then that he has successfully melted the Ice Queen.

Niles increasingly feels himself nearing the edge. He is determined to take C.C. there with him. He lets a hand linger between them, toying with her clit. Her hands clench the flesh of his shoulders that she had been using to brace herself. Her head slumps back, exposing her long, pale throat to him. For once, she is silent. He beams at the love bite he left on the skin of her neck. _She is brandished now. She is mine._

He continues circling her clit with his fingers, his other hand grips her hip as she rises and falls down onto him with great force. They feverishly step up their pace until both, servant and socialite, are panting. A droplet of sweat falls from the trench of her breasts and, upon seeing this, he looses it. He crescendos when she does. He can feel her tighten around him and she digs her red nails sharply into his chest. This delicious mixture of pain and pleasure sends him tumbling into ecstasy. He continues pumping into her slowly as they ride out the waves of contentment together.

Their hearts are pounding and the visions of their partner screaming their respective names still dance in their heads. C.C. slumps against him, her forehead falling against his own. Niles kisses her sweetly on the nose and she smiles at him. He pulls her down closer to him, his arms comforting her as she drags her nails along the muscles of his biceps.

"May I tell you a secret?" she purrs, moving to curl beside him

"Anything-" he pauses, "but would you really trust your personal thoughts with a Yenta like me?"

C.C. laughs at him, her sultry voice making his lower region unceremoniously twitch, despite the fact that he is most certainly spent for the time being. She palms his cheek and connects with his blue eyes, soft and worn, but full of passion.

"I think that this is the happiest I've ever been." her thumb gently rubs his skin, occasionally passing over the corner of his smile.

Niles brings her tightly against his chest, vowing to never let her escape. He cradles her against him, trying earnestly to pull her into his heart and lace her fingers underneath his skin. Her head droops on his shoulder and he can feel her steady, even breaths grace his neck. His hand smooths her hair and he places a light kiss on the crown of her head._ My queen._ He takes her hand and twines their fingers around one another. He raises his hand to kiss the top of hers and then lets them both fall to his chest, rising and falling in a tired rhythm that matches his mate's.

"I know for a fact that this is my happiest."


End file.
